The purpose of the Breast Screening Program Project (BSPP) is to develop and evaluate a comprehensive community breast screening promotion program. Specific projects include: Project 1: Coordinating Community Resources to Promote Participation in Breast Screening. Project 2: Enhancing BSE Maintenance Through Self-Reward Strategies Project 3: Cost-Effectiveness of Breast Cancer Screening Promotion Programs